Xenia Nightingale
„Tja, vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich ein Geist.“ - Xenia Nightingale Wing Commander Xenia Seraphina Cecilia Nightingale, Baronesse von Blackenwood und Herrin von Blackwood Manor, war eine arcadischstämmige Kampfpilotin aus Gaslight. Sie war ein gefeiertes Fliegerass, die Heldin des Æther-Krieges und ging mit 129 bestätigten Abschüssen als beste Kampfpilotin aller Zeiten in die Geschichte Ætherias ein. Als Anführerin der gefürchteten Ghost Squadron der GAF trug sie darüber hinaus diverse Beinamen, wie Nyx, The Black Arrow, Blackbird, Aether Realm Reaper, oder Black Baronesse. Sie gehörte dem niederen arcadischen Adel an, der einst die dunklen Wälder von Blackenwood beherrscht hatte. Für gewöhnlich verzichtete sie jedoch auf sämtliche ihrer nach dem Krieg bedeutungslos gewordenen Titel und nannte sich bloß Xenia Nightingale, allerdings ohne ihren militärischen Rang vermissen zu lassen. Ihre Untergeben sprachen sie in der Regel schlicht mit "Commander" an. Vor- und während des Æther Krieges flog sie einen Doppeldecker der Banshee-Klasse und danach einen modernen Einflüger, eine schwarz lackierte SRT-III Phantom. Ihr Flaggschiff war ein Großkampfschiff der Marauder-Klasse, die HMS Erebus und ihre persönliche Insignie, die dann auch zum Staffelabzeichen der Ghost Squadron wurde, war ein schwarzer Pfeil. Des weiteren war sie die erste Trägerin der höchstmöglichen Auszeichnung der Stadt Gaslight, dem Iron Gear First Class with Golden Wings, die sie für ihre überragenden Leistungen erhalten hatte. Nightingale wurde in der Schlacht von Floating Krieg 1908 ÆsT getötet und kehrte daraufhin unter mysteriösen Umständen ins Leben zurück, um das Gefecht zugunsten Gaslights zu wenden. Niemand weiß so wirklich was sie ist, aber eines ist sicher: Sie ist kein Mensch mehr. Aussehen, Kleidung und Merkmale „Hey, ich bin eine Frau. Ich bin eitel“, sagte sie und zurrte die zerlumpte Augenklappe fest. - Xenia Nightingale Nightingale war eine hochgewachsene, wunderschöne Frau, deren Gestalt geradezu elfenhaft erschien. Sie hatte schneeweiße Haut, die sie scheinbar transparent wirken ließ, nachtschwarze, schulterlange Haare und scharfe, blaue Augen. Besondere Merkmale fehlten ihr fast völlig, ihr Körper war geradezu perfekt und alles in allem erschien sie fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Es war so, als wäre sie tatsächlich ein Geist. In der Regel trug sie einen hautengen, kedernen Pilotenanzug mit den Abzeichen ihrer Staffel darauf und einen langen, schwarzen Offiziersmantel, der prunkvoll geschmückt, mit diversen Orden behängt und mit prächtigen Epauletten ausgestattet war. Auf der Brust hatte sie stets die silbernen Fliegerschwingen der Gaslight Æro Force. Abgesehen davon trug sie einen kleinen Revolver, die Standartwaffe der GAF-Piloten, und einen geschwungenen Säbel am Gürtel. Ihr Mantel war ihr darüber hinaus so wichtig, dass sie sich ihn ständig von irgendeinem ihrer Offiziere hinterhertragen ließ. Das einzige besondere Merkmal, das sie hatte, war ein schräg um den Kopf gebundenes, schwarzes Stofftuch, dass ihr als Augenklappe diente, da sie das rechte Auge während der Schlacht von Floating Creek verloren hatte. Allerdings neigten die meisten Leute dazu anzumerken, dass dieser Umstand sie durchaus nicht verunstaltete, sondern eher mehr Charakter verlieh. Ihr Gang war erhaben, geradezu schwebend und ihre Bewegungen stets elegant und formvollendet. Darüber hinaus sprach sie zwar im typischen dreckigen Gaslight-Dialekt, allerdings schien er bei ihr ein ganzes Stück schöner, gewählter und kultivierter zu klingen. Charakter, Eigenschaften und Einstellung "Siegreich in der Luft oder brennend dem Boden entgegen, es gibt keinen anderen Weg." - Xenia Nightingale Allgemeines Xenia Nightingale war eine Pilotin aus Leidenschaft und damit das große Vorbild von Jessica Brooks. Die Stadt Gaslight bedeutete ihr alles und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich während der Septemberrevolution 1907 ÆsT auf die Seite der Rebellen schlug, um später im Grunde fast eigenhändig das Kriegsglück herumzureißen. Die Stadt Gaslight und ihre Bewohner waren für sie das Wichtigste überhaupt. Sie tat alles, um ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen und die Insel Zephyr zu beschützen. Dieses Pflichtbewusstsein und die damit einhergehende Entschlossenheit gingen sogar so weit, dass sie selbst nach ihrem Tode 1908 ÆsT aus dem Jenseits zurückkehrte, um die Stadt zu verteidigen. Nightingale war eine echte Dame der noblen arcadischen Aristokratie und gab viel auf ihr Verhalten und ihre Erscheinung. Ihre Ettikette war formvollendet, wenn auch manchmal ein wenig rau und der Soldatin angemessen. Sie war kultiviert und elegant, schätzte gutes Benehmen, hatte durchaus einen etwas absonderlichen Sinn für Humor und verlangte sich selbst von allen stets das Meiste ab und ging immer mit gutem Beispiel voran. Xenia betrachtete sich trotz ihres Titels nie als höher gestellt, als die normalen Bürger. Vielmehr war sie der Ansicht, das gerade die Aristokraten, die sich sehr lange Zeit die Herrschaft über die Insel Zephyr angemaßt hatten, nun förmlich die Pflicht hätten, sich selbst in ein Flugzeug zu setzen, um eben diese Insel zu verteidigen- und sei es gegen das arcadische Mutterland. Notfalls sogar bis zur eigenen Selbstzerstörung. Erfüllung der Pflicht um jeden Preis war sets ihre Devise. Kriegsführung Im Æther-Krieg war sie eine gefürchtete Gegnerin, die niemand gerne vor sich hatte. Sie war die Beste, sie wusste es und sie hatte sich ihre zahlreichen Beinahmen redlich verdient. Aber auch mit ihren eigenen Vorgesetzten geriet sie hin und wieder aneinander. Nigtingale war todesmutig wie alle Fliegerasse und pflegte einen autonomen Führungsstil, der dem zephyrischen Oberkommando oft zuwider war. Häufig traf sie Entscheidungen einfach aus dem Bauch heraus und trieb ihr Geschwader allein auf der Grundlage ihres Instinkts weit hinter feindliche Linien, um den Feind abzufangen, bevor er überhaupt in die Nähe von zephyrischem Territorium kommen konnte. Manchmal kappte sie die Verbindung nach Gaslight, um ungestört operieren zu können und stellte sich schonmal mittem im Gefecht auf das Oberdeck ihres Luftschiffes, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, bevor sie dann schließlich selbst eingriff. Der Legende nach, soll sie einmal durch einen tosenden Æther-Sturm gefloegen sein, während sie auf ihrem Aussichtsdeck stand und der Gefahr ins Gesicht lachte, auch wenn das wohl eher romantische Übertreibungen sind. Nightingale war etwas Eigen und führte den Krieg auf ihre Weise; anders als die meisten der anderen Offiziere, die an den veralteten Schlachtordnungen des vergangenen Jahrhunderts festhielten. Aber der Erfolg gab ihr recht und so betraute man sie trotz einiger Bedenken immerwieder mit den brisantesten Missionen. Zum Schluss sogar mit dem riskanten Abfangmanöver bei Floating Creek selbst, das zur entscheidenden Schlacht des Æther-Kreiges führte, auf die beide Seiten all ihre Hoffnungen setzten. Sie nahm ihre Aufgabe immer sehr ernst und plante als geniale Taktikerin alle Missionen minutiös im vorraus. Sie tat nie etwas, bei dem sie sich nicht völlig sicher war, dass sie auch gewinnen konnte. Vor allem deswegen, weil sie der Ansicht war, dass die einzige Alternative zu einem Sieg, der eigene Untergang sei. Ghost Squadron thumb|Insignie der Ghost SquadronIhre Staffel war stets ganz vorne an der Front und schlug blitzschnell aus dem Nichts zu, vernichetete in windesweile alles was ihr im Weg stand und zog sich dann wieder im Schutze der Nacht in die Wolken zurück, ohne auch nur eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Der Name "Ghost Squadron" war daher mehr als verdient und alles was von ihren Angriffen zurückblieb, waren die schwarzen Rauchwolken ihrer abgeschossenen Feinde. Ihre Aktionen waren stets von militärischer Effizienz und taktischer Brillianz geprägt. Nightingale wählte ihre Staffelmitglieder persönlich aus und bewertete sie nicht nach Rasse, Stand oder Herkunft, sondern allein nach ihrem fliegerischen Können. Daher war die Ghost Squadron eine der wenigen Einheiten der Æro Force, die neben Menschen, auch einige nekomicianische- und obscuriansiche Piloten hatte. Auf diese Weise schuf Nightingale die vielleicht beste Fliegerstaffel der Geschichte und eine Legende, die in ganz Ætheria Berühmtheit erlangen hatte. Ein Umstand, auf den sich die Kommandantin durchaus etwas einbildete. Sie war Stolz auf ihre Leistung, die Leistung ihrer Leute und sie war sehr darauf bedacht, ihren Ruf immerwieder aufs neue zu verteidigen. Alles andere als die Besten zu sein, kam für sie gar nicht in Frage. Nightingale war ehrgeizig und immer darum bemüht, das was sie tat, auch so gut wie möglich zu tun. Es war ihre Pflicht, aber sie wollte darüber hinaus gehen. Immer einen Schritt weiter sein, als alle Anderen. Eine Einstellung, die sich auch in den Aktionen ihrer Staffel zeigte. Der Samariter Bei der Schlacht von Floating Creek 1908 ÆsT wurde Xenia abgeschossen und getötet. Auf dem Weg ins Jenseits traf sie dann in irgendeiner Zwischenwelt den Samariter, einen außerirdischen Eroberer, der den Leuten eine zweite Chance zu leben gibt, wenn sie dafür später in seiner Armee kämpfen, um ihre jeweilige Heimatwelt zu erobern. Nightingale war zwiespältig, nahm das Angebot aber letztlich an, da die arcadische Invasion in diesem Moment die größere Bedrohung für Gaslight darstellte. Sie nahm in Kauf, ihre Stadt später eigenhändig zerstören zu müssen, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, um Gaslight zu retten. Ihrem Glauben nach, würde die arcadische Flotte einfach die Rebellion niederschlagen und die Stadt könnte niemals so existieren, wie sie es sich vorstellte, wenn sie sie nicht aufhalten würde. Nightingale ging darauf ein, damit die freie Stadt Gaslight eine Chance hatte, bereute dies aber ihr Leben lang. Auch hier kam wieder ihr unglaubliches Pflichtbewusstsein zum tragen, denn sie sah es als ihre Aufgabe, die Arcadier bei Floating Creek vernichtend zu schlagen und sie tat alles was nötig war, um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Piratenjagd Nach dem Æther-Krieg war die Kriegsflotte von Gaslight vor allem damit beschäftigt, in der östlichen Æther-Region auf Piratenjagd zu gehen. Nightingale hatte sich recht schnell daran gewöhnt, immer die Beste zu sein, und setzte alles daran, damit das auch so blieb. Sie hatte schließlich einen hart erkämpften Ruf zu verteidigen. Und da sie ohnehin schon tot war, war ihr dieser Ruf auch sehr wichtig, denn sonst gab es ja ohnehin nicht mehr viel für sie zu erreichen. Dadurch entand eine regelrechte Fehde mit ihrem früheren Vorgesetzten Jack Solomon, der inzwischen einen privaten Sicherheitsdienst namens Solomon Aviation Security leitete und in der südöstlichen Æther-Region ebenfalls Luftpiraten jagte. Bei diesem Konflikt zwischen den beiden Kriegshelden ging es vor allem um wertvollen Ruhm, Reputation und nicht zuletzt auch darum, wer öfter in den Zeitungen stand: Die Flotte, oder die Milizen. Nightingale fühlte sich förmlich in ihrer Ehre gekränkt. Sie war der Meinung, dass die Æro Force solche Aufgaben zu erfüllen habe und dass die Flotte auch viel besser darin war, als irgendwelche dahergelaufenden Privatfirmen. Dadurch ließ sie dann auch keine Gelegenheit aus, um der Öffentlichkeit zu beweisen, dass sie recht hatte. Biografie "Wir reden nicht darüber, wir tun es einfach. Das haben wir immer. Und niemand wird je davon erfahren. Wir haben schließlich einen Ruf zu verteidigen.“ - Xenia Nightingale zu Nathan Finnigan Xenia wurde in ihrer Kindheit die beste Ausbildung zuteil und damit standen ihr auch in der Kriegsflotte alle Türen offen. Sie trat der Æro Force bei und machte dort schnell Karriere. Ihre Entschlossenheit, ihr Pflichtbewusstsein und ihre Liebe zu Gaslight sprachen dabei für sich. Als es 1907 ÆsT zur Septemberrevolution kam, schlug sie sich auf die Seite der Rebellen, um ihr geliebtes Gaslight zu schützen. Dabei nahm sie wissentlich in Kauf, bei einem Erfolg alle Herrschaftsansprüche zu verlieren, die ihr durch die arcadische Monarchie zugesprochen worden waren. Im Laufe des Krieges stellten sich sie und ihre Staffel als die unangefochtene Herrscher des Schlachtfelds heraus. Nightingale wurde nicht nur schnell befördert, sondern auch mit der riskanten Opertation bei der Inselgruppe von Floating Creek betraut. Während der Schlacht dezimierte sie die arcadische Flotte beträchtlich, wurde aber am Ende mitsamt ihrer ganzen Staffel getötet. Auf dem Weg zum Jenseits traf sie den Samariter und nahm sein Angebot an, um ihren Auftrag zuende zu führen. Sie vernichtete daraufhin die Arcadier und kehrte als Heldin nach Gaslight zurück. Der Adel wurde entmachtet, aber da sie ohnehin nie viel darauf gegeben hatte, störte sie das nicht weiter. Sie behielt das Kommando über die 9. Fighter Wing und machte die Ghost Squadron zu den besten Piratenjägern der Region, wodurch es zu ihrem Streit mit Jack Solomon kam. Dieser Zwist führte auch dazu, dass sie sich 1917 ÆsT spontan dazu entschloss, Nathan Finnigan, der mit seiner Lieferung, der mysteriösen Puzzlebox, gerade auf der Flucht vor Piraten und Kultisten war, zu Hilfe zu eilen. sie verbuchte den Sieg über Gregory Mayflow für sich und legte nacher aus Dankbarkeit sogar ein gutes Wort für Nathan ein, damit dieser das Kopfgeld für den Piraten einstreichen konnte. 1939 ÆsT sah der Samariter schließlich seine Zeit gekommen, mobilisierte die Reaper und forderte Nightingales Dienste ein. Sie sah sich nicht dazu im Stande, sich dagegen zu wehren und führte mit ihrer Ghost Squadron den Angriff gegen Valkyria, solange bis sie von Ouroboros besiegt- und mit einiger Überzeugungsarbeit wieder auf die Seite der Mencheit gezogen wurde. Sie unterstützte die GAF und Ouroboros bei der Operation Midnight ein letztes mal im Krieg gegen ihre Feinde und verschwand mit der vorläufigen Vernichtung des Samariters durch die Paranormal Division von der Plantenoberfläche und kehrte mitsamt der Ghost Squadron letztlich doch ins Jenseits ein. Kategorie:Personen